


Forever is a Very Long Time

by live_manon



Category: Kingdom of Ash - Fandom, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas, tog - Fandom
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fireplaces, Floor Sex, Lemon, Other, Throne of Glass AU, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_manon/pseuds/live_manon
Summary: Quick Throne of Glass AU fic. Enemies to lovers sexual one shot that doesn't go into real depth. I loosely based this off an alternative future where Erawan won the war over the ToG world and conquered Erilea, only keeping Aelin alive. It's over 700+ years after the war. Aelin suffered from severe PTSD and imprisonment in her early centuries, but has slowly healed into a weirdly altered version of herself. Her powers and Erawan's godlike beauty are magnetically drawn to each other.





	Forever is a Very Long Time

Aelin knew this was a terrible idea. Knew this situation was demeaning in every way possible.

This was her moment. That moment many women find themselves in at some point in life…on their knees in front of a man…wondering how they had gotten where they were.

With a cock voluntarily in her mouth.

_But it’s not the only cock you’ve wanted this way._

The thought flitted through her mind so fast and small she barely had time to register what it meant. Whatever it was felt like a lifetime ago. No, several lifetimes ago, if it had been based in real life at all— her memory was known to be unreliable and riddled with black spots of nothing. She was approaching somewhere around her 800th birthday, she knew, but had lost count of the exact year centuries ago.

The room was quiet, the gas lantern in the corner turned down to a flicker. Erawan stood in front of the human-sized fireplace, back warm from the crackling flames, feet digging into the thick rug as his fingers caressed Aelin’s hair back from her forehead.

This was by far not the first time they’d engaged in pleasurable  _activities,_ butit was the first time he had allowed Aelin to initiate their trysts. He usually approached her, rejecting any of her scarce advances, but her eyes were clear, untroubled when she visited him asking to share his bed for the night. They were very accustomed to each other after almost a millenia and he had his faults, but a twisted sense of honor and pride meant he would not force a woman to satisfy him. He considered this a nice change for their future if she had made peace with her position.

Aelin took him deeper in her mouth, pulling with enough fervor, she had to grasp the back of his thighs. His glittering golden eyes locked with hers for a moment as she glanced up; the mutual need in them made her very aware of the fierce throbbing between her legs.

Erawan was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Whatever of his former being he had managed to pore into this body radiated a godlike quality she had witnessed few times before. It was magnetic and the irresistible way it made her blood heat day after day had steadily built until only he could satisfy that lethal edge.

A soft groan slipped from Erawan’s parted lips as Aelin massaged the underside of his cock with her tongue. She increased her pace as she felt his nails tighten on her scalp, his concentration slipping as his other hand barely held her pony tail of hair out of the way. The greedy sucking sounds emanating in the open room and echoing in her ears rivalled the sound of her erratic heartbeat.

Erawan was going to come. He cursed as she replaced her lips with her hands, pumping him brutally until he erupted. She hummed in satisfaction as she milked him dry for everything he could give.

When he had finally finished with a deep sigh, Aelin laid back on the rug slinging a loose arm over her eyes as she smiled. Erawan sunk to the rug on his knees.

“That felt every bit as good as I ever imagined it to be.” Erawan sat back on his heels watching her, scraping a large hand over his face.

Aelin peeked out under her arm and smirked at him, “Those are high words coming from you. I’ll be sure to dangle this particular pleasure over your head as needed when I want my way.”

A self-satisfied smile lit his face, “I’ll be sure to make troubling decisions that push your hand in matters whenever it suits my pleasure then.”

Aelin let her hand drop to the rug. A much younger her would have rolled her eyes and come up with some retort, but she had buried that urge somewhere along the way. And this was Erawan, the conqueror of her world. And she was a harder, much altered Aelin.

Erawan climbed over her splayed out body and pressed a searing kiss to her swollen lips. It deepened into a passionate, crushing lock of lips and tongue and before she had realized where his hands were moving, her legs had been spread wide. Erawan nestled the length of his cock between her folds and began thrusting up until his tip repeatedly tapped her stomach. Aelin groaned into his mouth, the massaging motion along her clit feeling so utterly good.

She expected him to push in once he was erect again and had smeared her wetness all over them both, but Erawan never did what she expected.

He abruptly sat up and pulled her arms until they were both standing and stumbling towards the bed.

“Lean over,” he turned her body urging her forward until she was flattened out on her stomach on the navy duvet. Aelin didn’t recognize the bed. Indeed she had no clue what room of the castle they were in since Erawan preferred a change of scenery almost every time they had sex.

She clenched a mound of fabric and noted the heaviness in her breasts. She relaxed her legs against the side of the bed, letting her knees bend. Within the space of a blink, Erawan’s mouth hovered between her thighs.

His warm breath tantalized her folds mercilessly. “What will you do for me if finish you like this, I wonder” It was a rhetorical question. He never let her come that way and she knew it.

“Will you beg?”

A wide lick up her entire center.

“Will you croon and cry?”

A hungry nibble at her sensitive nub.

“Will you ask for it every night hereafter?”

A languid kiss landing somewhere she couldn’t exactly place. It all blended together as her body opened for him. He devoured her momentarily as he clenched her round ass cheeks and prodded them wider.

She buried her face in the covers to muffle her moans. She was dripping by now. Erawan stood between her legs and pushed her entrance with his member eager to be inside her.

He submerged himself, sliding into her long and slow until she was full. It had surprised them both her body was the perfect fit for him, and he relished every time he sank into her soft heat. Aelin fought the urge to touch him, to lean back and draw his body closer. She knew she’d be clawing at him involuntarily soon enough, but held onto this last shred of self-control.

Erawan braced his hands over her body and rolled into her deeply over and over. The loud sounds of their wetness and slapping of their joining ignited his blood. His pace became hot and unchecked.

He flipped her onto her back fully meaning to hold Aelin’s legs against his chest as he finished them both, but the crease of longing between Aelin’s brows distracted him completely. She took advantage of the new access to her full breasts and began to massage them. Her tongue slipped out to lick her bottom lip.

Erawan pushed her hands aside and lowered his weight on top of her body, lifting her knees wide and pounding into her so forcefully the solid oak bedframe rocked with protest. She was so open for him, so wanton. She clawed at his back and shoulders, the soft mounds of her breasts squished and rubbed against his bare chest, as she mewled in his ear.

He was grunting now, breathes coming in uneven pants, feeling Aelin thrust her hips up underneath him as she used the last of her energy to meet him stroke for vicious stroke.

“Please…….please!”

Aelin pleaded in half breaths. She forced the words out on the edge of incoherency as he fucked her body and her mind into oblivion. If there were words uttered after this, she would not remember them.

Erawan covered her mouth with his, not quite a kiss given their erratic movements.

“Look at me!” He demanded, as he always did. His face hovered just enough over hers so their nosed knocked and their eyes bored into each others.

Why he needed the intimacy of eye contact in these climatic moments, Aelin didn’t know, but he would never admit it was a need or a comfort if she dared ask. Not that she had anyone else to want it from herself.

Her sporadic breaths were strained cries now, his grunts sounding guttural borderline pained.

He pinned her arms beside her head, pressing into the mounds of duvet and Aelin surrendered and came. She writhed beneath him as he rode her through her high, clasping his solid hands, and clenching so wickedly tight around his cock. The sounds she uttered he could not name nor describe even though he was surely addicted to their pitch.

On the precipice of his release he minimally slowed to full, hard strokes. He pulsed and erupted in her, leaning his forehead against hers as he bared his teeth, not able to hold back the exhaustion of their sex.

Aelin lay panting under Erawan, his fullness still inside of her. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair out of habit and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling over his shoulder

…and noticed for the first time, the beautiful mural painted there.

Not that she could see it entirely in the dim light, but the mural was not new since the paint was faded and heavily chipped. Her eyes locked onto the image of a small silvery hawk staring back at her, or so it seemed. 

And she did not know, and knew she probably did not want to know, even if she ought, why some part of her felt unsettled by it and the tiniest tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had much practice writing in a long time, let alone smut. All love and constructive comments SO appreciated xo


End file.
